


timidi mater non flet

by dcupsofjustice



Category: Naruto
Genre: Divorce, Gen, POV Child, References to Depression, Unhappy Ending, or a ch 700 loving author if im bein honest w yall, this is not a ch 700 loving fic is what im saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcupsofjustice/pseuds/dcupsofjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boruto is 18 and life can be divided into two things: Before the divorce, and After.</p>
            </blockquote>





	timidi mater non flet

**Author's Note:**

> 'a cowards mother does not weep' is what the title means btw 
> 
> naruto and hinatas relationship literally reminds me of my parents like i honestly spent so long wanting my parents to tell they loved me, or do things with me, or even talk to me that honestly i cant even bother caring when they try to now, when im almost fucking 21 years old SOOO lmao vent fic i guess???
> 
> \+ idk if its true or not, but i heard on the grape vine that theyre only together for their kids and ????? lmao that was my parents too. i wish they didnt tho cos that fucked me up so bad so this fic is me venting about my terrible childhood using a kid that feels neglected by his father
> 
> ps ka-san is mama and tou-san is father to indicate the fact that narkage isnt rly there cos of work (lmao we have a depressing amount in common, me and demon bolt child)
> 
> things are also Vaguely AU cos honestly its bs that hinata isnt clan head and tentens shop is shit also idk how fucking old those little gremlins are so hinata and nardo had them at like. 25 & they are 3 years apart (also wtf is tsunade dead or smth where is she??? whatevs shes alive in this fic i guess)

They got married young.

Its not that weird, Boruto supposes. Every one of his classmates DID have parents who all got married around the same time. (Except Sarada and Metal Lee, but there are always exceptions.) It's not the fact they married young, that Boruto has a problem with. Not at all.

Its the fact that they're clearly only together because of Himawari and him, that Boruto has his grievances with.

It makes him feel... burdened, he supposes. Like their unhappiness and misery is somehow HIS fault. Like if he was never born his parents might have realized they were unhappy together sooner and had a quick, clean divorce. Instead of this tense, uncomfortable Tolerating of each other. Mama pretends that everything is fine and that she's happy and Father... well. He never sees him much, anyway.

He wishes he did though.

Boruto wishes a lot of things, about his dad. Like he wishes he were there more. He wishes he spent time at home once in a while, instead of working all day. He gets that being the Nanadaime Hokage is a big responsibility, but still.

...He also wishes Father told him "I love you" once in a while. Once would be okay. Even an "I'm proud of you" would be good.

It's just not the same with Mama telling him that Father loves him. Instinctively, Boruto knows his father does love him, but he's never actually heard him say it. 

And that makes all the difference, really.

Emotionally.

(In all the ways that count.)

He shouldn't be so selfish though. Sarada hasn't even MET her dad, one meeting in a forest does not a relationship make, not really. She considers herself an Uchiha only in name, considering Sasuke Uchiha not her parent at all. Boruto should feel grateful that he sees his father once in a blue moon at least. 

So why doesn't he? 

***

Boruto is 15 when Himawari becomes a Genin and when Mama and Father announce the divorce. It's both surprising and not at all so.

Neither of them expected their parents to actually get a divorce, they'd been steadfastly ignoring each other for the better part of a year now in order to keep the house from being so Stressful, but both knew it should have happened a long time ago. (Himawari still cried though.)

Boruto felt a block of ice in his gut and a tightness in his chest when he realized that he actually felt a little relieved at the news. Shouldn't you WANT to see your parents together? See your dad everyday? Hug him? Kiss him on the cheek? He didn't want to do any of that with his dad.

Not anymore.

***

Boruto is 18 and life can be divided into two things: Before the divorce, and After.

If he had to choose, he'd pick After every time. 

Sure, his mama seemed had been sad at first; her first and only love was Father and her once picture-perfect marriage ended in a loveless divorce. She was bound to be upset, who wouldn't? But after a few dates-some nice, others kind of terrible-and the support of her friends and Boruto and Himawari, she had been fine in the end. She moved on, even started dating a nice civilian man and became much more independent. She had to anyway, she had a Clan to co-run. (Hanabi had been running the Hyuuga clan while Hinata had raised her children.)

But father... hadn't really taken it all that well.

He started shirking his duties(pawing them off on Shikamaru Nara), drinking to excess(with Lady Tsunade herself reeling), and generally making an ass out of himself. When he wasn't doing any of those things he was usually asleep in the Hokage's office, where he slept for hours upon hours, or at Ichiraku's pigging out. He became less distant, although a little too affectionate, but it would've made up for everything else...if Father hadn't reeked of alcohol. 

Boruto was disgusted. 

His father tried to do things with him-even trying to make plans when he and his team were trying to be assigned a mission!-and Boruto wouldn't have any part of it. He started waiting in the halls to avoid the embarrassing proposals, or would walk the other way if he caught sight of him on the streets, and generally ignored him. He knew it was just the booze talking, and not his detached Father. He'd never said it before; why should he start saying it now, when his Father was either piss-drunk or hungover?

He was trying really hard not to hate his father, grief affected everyone differently after all, but it was starting to get really hard to remember why he couldn't. 

Being his father didn't seem like a good enough reason anymore.

***

Boruto is 20 and Himawari is, depressingly, the only other person besides Mama that actually tried to help his Father get his shit together again. It usually amounted to fuck-all though, with him ignoring their pleas in favor of going out and drinking. (They were actually thinking of removing him from office, with only the most softhearted asking to give him a second chance, and a third, and a fourth, and a-)

Boruto was actually a little shocked at the twinge of pity he felt for his father.

(Why did he still care?)

***

Boruto is walking home from Auntie Ten Ten's weapons shop, when he sees his father. He isn't quick enough escaping-damn that man's freaky speed, even tipsy his father is a force to be reckoned with-so he was now stuck with his deadbeat father for the foreseeable future. Fuck.

His father ropes, more like manhandles, him into going to a multitude of bars, mostly the dive kind, and tells him its father-son bonding. (And since when had HIS father cared about that kind of thing anyway?)

They're seated at what is hopefully the last bar he'll have to go to, most of the ones they'd been to had a '2 drink minimum' policy so Boruto was feeling more than a little tipsy, and the atmosphere is more amicable than it had been in the last decade or so. It helps that Boruto can barely stand, and that talking is getting more and more difficult to do. (He'd never been good at handling alcohol, he was a 'messy drunk' as Mitsuki would say.) 

In a moment of seriousness, and about 7+ drinks talking, Father tells him that he never really liked Mama. In THAT way. That he had only married her because she loved him and he couldn't be with the one he cared for since it would have been bad for his image. That he had a soon-to-be Hokage title to think of. (He also implied that it would have looked good to the village if they could see the Hokage with his children-which had apparently been a concern with the Gokudaime and Rokudaime.) He looks Boruto in the eyes; one pair red-rimmed and watery, the other a hazy lavender- and says, "No one wants to be alone, right?"

***

Boruto is almost 21 years old and he hates his father.

**Author's Note:**

> everything you just read is based on my Real Life but some parts were about my mom and others were my dad and i just put which Terrible Thing they did w the parent i thought fit it the best


End file.
